


The High Ground

by AthenaStarsnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaStarsnow/pseuds/AthenaStarsnow
Summary: For an optimal experience, read while listening to John Williams' masterpiece "Duel of the Fates."
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: High Council Bounty 9/20, Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	The High Ground

The Jedi Master slumped to the ground, clutching at his gut in surprise. Darth Maul enjoyed watching the light leave the Jedi’s eyes, but the enjoyment was short lived. The Padawan was still alive, screaming with rage at his Master’s death. 

The shutter force field deactivated and the Padawan was sprinting towards Maul, blue saber flying fast and hard. The force field returned, trapping them both on the edge of a huge reactor vent.

Maul was taken aback by the Padawan’s newfound strength as he sliced his saber staff in half and knocked him back with a kick. 

Maul quickly recovered and upped his speed to match the Padawan’s ferocity. He had merely been playing with his prey before. Now it was time to take this seriously. Even with only half a saberstaff, it was hardly a close fight. With a quick Force Push, the Padawan was sent sprawling back into the reactor vent, but he managed to catch onto a small outcropping of metal.

Maul taunted the Padawan, kicking his saber over the edge and watching it tumble into the abyss. 

“It’s over, Jedi. I have the high ground.”

As he followed it’s path, he noticed the Padawan’s eyes flick over to the right. No doubt he was up to something.

“Don’t try it,” Maul advised.

As the Padawan began to spring upwards, Maul reached out with the Force, gripping the Padawan’s neck, catching him in mid-leap. Maul simultaneously crushed the Padawan’s throat and swiped outwards with his lightsaber, cutting his victim cleanly in half. The body fell in two pieces down through the vent to join his lightsaber.

Two Jedi down. Thousands more to go. With these loose ends tied up, his Master’s plan was unfolding perfectly.

Finally, the Sith had returned. Finally, they would have their revenge.


End file.
